Glycidyl vinyl ethers have been used to produce the corresponding cyclocarbonate vinyl ethers which are said to have superior solvent properties and are capable of polymerization. However, this material is not commercially attractive since glycidyl vinyl ethers are difficult and costly to prepare. It is the aim of research to synthesize alk-1-enyl ether cyclocarbonates which possess all of the desirable properties of vinyl ether cyclocarbonates, but are more economical to prepare by a commercially acceptable process.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a process for the synthesis of alk-1-enyl ether cyclocarbonates in the absence of solvents or other extraneous by-products starting from commercially available starting materials.
Another object is to produce prop-1-enyl ether of propylene carbonate by a commercially feasible and economical process.